paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Kusanagi
Compact and high accuracy. |unlock = 42 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $896,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 160 |rpm = 0.08 |damage = 40 |accuracy = 56 |stability = 48 |concealment = 22 |threat = 16 |reload_min = 1.29 |reload_max = 1.52 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = hikou }} The Kusanagi assault rifle is a compact primary weapon to be added to PAYDAY 2. __TOC__ Overview The Kusanagi is a very compact Japanese assault rifle that, aside from being mildly weak by rifle standards, is quite well-rounded and versatile, making it an appropriate to the similarly-performing JP36. Its high total ammo allows it to fill a supportive role and makes it an excellent choice for keeping enemies suppressed. With stability-increasing attachments such as the Solid Stock and Assault Foregrip, it has very low recoil and as such can be used even at far ranges, making it even more effective as a support gun. The Kusanagi can also be a useful back-up weapon in stealth loadouts, with its modifications that provide high concealment (specifically the Ninja Foregrip and the Collapsed Stock). It can easily make up for the player's possibly weak secondary in Plan B (assault) and keep visibility low during the stealth portion. However, its somewhat high rate of fire will be more difficult to control. Summary Pros: *High accuracy and low recoil *Very high rate-of-fire *High base Concealment *Reasonably deep ammo pool *Varied unique mods selection *Clear iron sights Cons: *Low base damage and potential *Some beneficial unique mods are rather expensive for new players *Massive rate of fire burns through ammo quickly Tips *As the Kusanagi lacks the high stopping power of other rifles, firing in short bursts of - rounds or single precise shots is the best way to maximize ammo efficiency. *Since it is very ammo efficient, it is good for prolonged heists like Rats or The Big Bank. As such, using this weapon when most of your teammates are bringing ammo, or purchasing many ammo bags via assets/preplanning is not recommended, unless you are also using a specialized secondary (i.e. a Street Sweeper with HE rounds), as this nullifies the weapon's main advantage (lots of total ammo). * With the skills Specialized Killing and The Professional in conjunction with The Bigger The Better Suppressor the Kusanagi can be made comparable to other assault rifles but with a much larger ammo pool. * Body Expertise Aced is a handy damage-boosting skill to have. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Type 89 Ryu.png| Type 89 Oni.png| |-|Epic= Type 89 Chibi.png| |-|Trivia= * and are Japanese for "dragon" and "demon" or "troll", respectively. *" " roughly means "small" or "tiny" in Japanese, which is rather appropriate due to the skin's mod composition reducing the Kusanagi's visual profile to a minimum. Trivia *The Kusanagi was based on the assault rifle. When modified with the Solid Stock and Assault Foregrip it becomes the standard Type 89. **Some of its Concealment-boosting mods are modeled after Laylax parts for airsoft Type 89s. *The Kusanagi was smuggled into the United States through several of Jiro's old acquaintances due to Japan's strict anti-export policy on its military hardware. Gallery Weapon preview= Type 89.png|The default Kusanagi. Type 89 Compact.png|The Kusanagi modified for maximum Concealment. Type 89 Full.png|The Kusanagi modified for long-ranged combat. |-|Mod previews= Type 89 Short Barrel.png|The Kusanagi with its Short Barrel. Type 89 Railed Foregrip.png|The Kusanagi with its Railed Foregrip. Type 89 Assault Foregrip.png|The Kusanagi with its Assault Foregrip. Type 89 Ninja Foregrip.png|The Kusanagi with its Ninja Foregrip. Type 89 Solid Stock.png|The Kusanagi with its Solid Stock. Type 89 Collapsible Stock.png|The Kusanagi with its Collapsible Stock. Type 89 Collapsed Stock.png|The Kusanagi with its Collapsed Stock. Category:Blog posts